


You call it a challenge, I call it a win.

by DamnyouMaster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnyouMaster/pseuds/DamnyouMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's been in care all her life. She had Grant, Jemma and Leo until she was four then only Jemma and Leo till she was 5. Then they're all gone and she has to deal with it on her own. But, what happens when a nice couple come along claiming they want the problematic Skye, what happens when she wishes for a family. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, her wish came true.</p>
<p>The stories say you'll have the dad, the evil step mom and the two ugly step sisters but as far as Skye can tell the stories got it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call it a challenge, I call it a win.

It was like any other day at the adoption centre. Grant, Leo, Jemma and I were all playing with the latest set of cards when Carmen ran and grabbed Grants hand pulling him out of our tiny circle. Jemma’s hand on my arm reminded me that I had to stay calm because if I got one more red card this week I’m going to be in big big trouble, which means I won’t get any more free time. 

Grant looked back at us helplessly as he got dragged out the room. Carmen had a crush on Grant and decided that he was going to be her boyfriend despite him not liking her back. She often took our bestfriend to play with him even if we were already playing a game and it got me really mad because he was my bestfriend not hers. We’ve been best friends since we were, like, babies and she can’t take him away now that we’re 4.

I sighed and switched on the TV to find frozen playing mid-way through. We ignored Leo’s groans and sat down to watch it. Jemma’s wrist glistened in the light due to her green bracelet with three charms hanging from it: An L (for Leo,) a G (for grant) and an S (for Skye- me!) We all had one not just her; mine had an L, G and J while Grants had an L, J and S. We had made them when it was rainy one day in the orphanage and we had no school.

After a while Frozen ended but thankfully before we figured something else to do Grant came running back into the room like a maniac. 

“Hey, we have to get ready. C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, there’s a new family here and they’re gonna be here real soon! C’mon get off your lazy butts and go get pretty or something-Hey, is this frozen?” Jemma and I nodded, shrugged and darted out the room leaving poor Leo with and over excited Grant. Grant always got excited when there was a new family because his biological family weren’t that nice. He always made an extra big effort which made me happy and sad; happy because he’s gonna be picked and sad ‘cos I’m gonna lose a bestfriend.

Jemma tugged on my hand “I’m gonna shower first will you pick out my outfit and stuff please” I nodded after her and headed to our shared closet. Neither of us were girly but I knew more about this stuff than she did because she’d rather read and do boring stuff whereas I like looking on computers and stuff which means I get more intel on this stuff than she does. 

I picked Jemma a small white dress that would come to her knees and some red shoes and hair ties. Whereas I chose a blue dress for me and some dark grey shoes with a similar colour hair band. 

As soon as Jemma came out I pointed her towards her clothes and dashed in there myself. After washing my hair with my favourite lime shampoo and body wash I came out to find Jemma braiding her hair. I got changed and pulled my hair into a messy bun, and then we both turned to examine the other. After two satisfied smiles we sat on the couch and waited for the boys.

However, after a while it wasn’t the boys that came knocking at our door but the nurse who owned the adoption centre; Grace. “Jemma, Mary-sue. C’mon, we’re all waiting” we shared a funny look but opened the door and got in the queue. “Do you remember what you have to do? Say your name, age and a little something about yourself then stay quiet”

We all nodded and Grant ran over to grip my hand tightly. “Don’t let got” he whispered and I could only nod as we filed into the open room. 

***

The consultation room was a wide open room in like a oval shape. There was one really long couch that stretched to like half the room and a slightly shorter one for the parents. One long window stretched out the length of one wall revealing the garden and highway. It was painted a bright yet light blue and the couches were a mix of green and purple. There were bookcases along the length of one wall and then boxes upon boxes of toys along another. 

I squeezed Grants hand tighter as the parents came into view. The man had dark hair and a moustache, he was muscly and tall. While, the women had a soft face, ginger hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile seemed infectious and she seemed the perfect mom. Her eyes flit from our joint hands to Jemma and Leo’s and her smile seemed to widen. 

“Hello,” the women started with a grin “I’m Pepper, and this is my husband Tony.” 

We all waved as well s we could with clenched hands but their smiels made everything a lot easier. Jemma and Leo stepped forward first “Hi, I’m Jemma Simmons, I like science and would like to become a scientist when I’m older.” The two smiled and Leo began to introduce himself.  
“I’m Leo, I love engineering and science too. I think I’d like to go into engineering science when I’m older” Pepper and Tony shared a knowing look between the two of them. 

“Hello, I’m Grant and this is my best friend Skye. I love anything practical and hate to sit still, it’s an impossible task. I love video games but also like reading and stuff. I don’t know what I want to be when I’m older but I think I’d like to go into something physical” He explained and I watched as pepper and tonys hearts melted. Trying to restrain my giggles I began to stumble over my words.

“Hey, I’m-giggle- I’m Skye and I like com-giggle- computers.” Grant started laughing with me and soon we were all crying with laughter the other three not knowing what was so funny. “I’m sorry, no, I would like to go into computers” I repeated after we’d calmed down. 

Tony and Pepper seemed to be having an equally hard time concealing their giggling during our small fit. “It’s great to know you guys but I think we’ve come to a decision. Grant?” My mood became sombre almost immediately. 

The smile slipped off my face and I could feel my whole world collapsing around me. My bestfriend, They chose my bestfriend! I felt Grants eyes on me and looked up with a forced smile. “This is great Grant, fantastic even. They’re everything you need, everything you want. Go.” I said quietly trying to hide the emotion under piles of fake happiness. 

He nodded and smiled up at Tony and Pepper. “I’d love to, I mean, I hate leaving my friends, but I’d love to come” Pepper looked at me apologetically but I shrugged her off with a smile. “I’ll go get my stuff” 

As soon as he was out the room I launched myself at an awaiting Jemma and Leo who caught me easily. They enveloped me in a group hug and I tried to hold the tears as I clung to my two remaining friends. “He’s going” I whispered and the two nodded sadly clutching me just that bit tighter. “I can’t believe he’s going” the two nodded softly. 

“You’re having a group hug without me?” Grant asked loudly as he walked into the room. We pulled apart slowly, giving me enough time to pull myself back together. “come here guys” We walked towards him and participated in another group hug. “I’m gonna miss you so much, but we’ll find each other again. I promise you. That’s what these bracelets are for” We nodded “best friends for ever and ever, thanks for being there, I love you” 

Echoes of “love you too” were repeated as he walked towards his new foster parents. Pepper held out her hand which he took and Tony ruffled his short black hair as they walked out the door. With one last look behind him Grant was out of my life. 

“I… I-he’s gone” I repeated, my voice broke on the last syllable. “He’s gone and he’s not coming back.” Tears built in my eyes and soon tumbled down my cheeks in overwhelming rivers. Grace wandered in after about ten minutes and puled me onto her lap. 

As she rubbed my back she whispered what she might have thought comfort in my ear but it just made me more upset. After 20 minutes of attempted consolation she gave up and allowed me half an hour in the play room with Jemma and Leo. 

***  
That was two years ago now and since then Jemma and Leo had both left thankfully adopted by the same person. I don’t speak to many people now and have been through that many Consultation room events that I don’t even try any more.

However, when Grace comes in to warn me of the parents arriving in half an hour I take a shower and pull out a pretty outfit. Its just a grey shirt with some sequins on and some dark blue jeans but its better than my normal outfit so I go with it. 

This time I’m paired with a small boy named Alex who seemed to be about a year younger than me and Max a year older. They step forward attentively describing themselves to the pair stood in front of them wearing matching grins. The women has dark hair and equally dark eyes while the man has mousy brown hair and blue eyes. They look good together and seem to make brilliant parents. 

“How’re you Grace?” the woman asks with a soft voice, one you use for a friend not a stranger? 

Grace smiles ta them knowingly “I’m great thanks, the girls? How’re they?”

“Oh they’re fantastic. Tasha is in her last year of college and Bobbi is in England living with her boyfriend. They’re gonna be thrilled we got our last from here” I watch as Grace chuckles along with them.

“Tasha calmed down then?” Melinda nods fondly and a loving expression adorns her face.

“Yeah she’s a whole new person”

With that she turns to us and shoots us a soft loving smile that makes me want to run and hug her on the spot. I don’t, obviously, but she has that kind of face-that kind of smile. 

“Hello I’m Melinda and this is my husband Phil, it’s great to meet you!” the woman cries excitedly.

“Hi, I’m Skye. I like computers. I want to go into something like that” The two look confused and slightly put off and I conceal an eye roll before walking back in the other room while the parents configure who they want. 

I sit close to the door and listen to what they’re saying, it’s not clear enough to understand but I get a few words. “…don’t want… problems… a lot” Nothing adds up so I roll a car to the younger boy and smirk at the elder. We sit like that for a while, longer than usual, rolling cars between the three of us. However, Grace comes in with a confused expression and beckons us all in. 

“Hello, you three. It was excellent getting to know the three of you but unfortunately we only have room for one more.” The man nods at Grace who leads the boys out the room by the hands leaving me standing alone and lost. “Skye is it?” I nod “Well, Skye would you want to come home with us?”

I stare at him in shock. “You’re serious?” He nods confused and I can’t help but reveal a small stunned smile. 

Grace comes back in with a smile “You’re meant to agree Skye” I look between he three of them awaiting a JOKING! But get nothing only three expectant looks. I nod with a smile and they give me one of their own back. 

“Ha. Fitzsimons totally owe me ten bucks!” I cry happily and Grace laughs cautiously under the scrutiny of Melinda and Phil. “aha, they said that I would get adopted by 5 but hah, I’m six! Ha. Ha. Ha!” Melinda lets out a quiet giggle of her own which I join her in. “Sorry, can I go get my stuff” I ask grace who nods with a smile. 

I jog to my room and thrown all my stuff in a bag. I didn’t have any of my own stuff everything I had clothes wise was owned by the adoption agency. So my few belongings that were actually mine fit in one bag. I quickly made my bed and checked my wrist to make sure my bracelet was still wonderfully intact which it was before walking out slightly calmer.

Melinda is waiting for me at the stairs and I wonder how she knows the way, when I ask she replied simply “I’ve been here before.” I nod and don’t press as we come back in Phil and Graces view. 

“You got everything?” Grace asks and even Phil raises an eyebrow at the single back back thrown over my shoulder. I nod and look around sadly. “You want to say goodbye?” 

I give her a look which clearly asks ‘to who’ and she chuckles leading us to the door.

As we head out I stand in the doorway and repeat in a really gruff, deep, voice “I’ll be back.” To which everyone laughs, shakes their head and lead me to a neat car. 

It’s smooth and shiny, the interior spotless and fancy. I stare in awe for a long while before Melinda shakes her head once more and fastens me into the booster seat. It seems new and I can’t help but think they might have bought it just for me.

They talk quietly on the way home and as we drive out of town I allow a few tears to escape because not only am I leaving the only town I’ve ever lived but I’m leaving behind Fitzsimons who I didn’t even say goodbye to. 

Maybe this will be a good thing though. 

Hopefully, I’ll stay with these people. Not likely a part of me thinks but I push it away and allow myself to hope of the future. Maybe, I can regain contact with Grant and maybe stay in contact with Fitzsimons. Maybe, I’ll have my own room and my own things. Maybe, I’ll have an older brother or sister who can protect me from the monsters under the bed and maybe, just maybe, they’ll like me enough for me to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, First chapter of a god knows how long story. I’m not too sure where this is going yet or how I feel about it.   
> Let me know what you think of this because I absolutely adore Kid Skye, and Papa Phil with mamma Melinda. I think they’re just adorable.   
> I love you all,  
> Maisi


End file.
